Penny in the Rain
by AllyKitten
Summary: Lily Evans wasn't and prettiest girl at Hogwarts. She wasn't the most popular, or the most adored. But she had the best friends, and a love that would be talked about for generations to come. She just didn't know it yet..
1. Prologue

"What have you done?" 17 year old Lily Evans screeched.

"I'm sorry Evans, I didn-"

"Sorry? You're sorry? Marlene has concussion because of you and your little friends and you're sorry?"

"Evans, I thought tha-" but whatever the messy haired boy thought was never heard, for at that moment, the red haired beauty standing in front of him, a girl who had never harmed a living thing in her life mind you, raised her right hand, and promptly smacked him across the face.

"I can't believe it. This is low, even for you" she spat.

A red mark was slowly forming across the dumbstruck boys face in a perfect replica of the red-heads hand. A mark that in a few hours would turn into a bruise. As she turned to walk away, no doubt to check on her friend who at that moment was in the hospital wing, he snapped out of the trance that accompanied the shock that came over him when her palm made contact with him, and reached for her arm.

"Evans, please, you have to believe me. I didn't..." he started to beg, but the look he saw in her eyes made him stop short. It was a look he had seen far too many time in the past 6 years. A look he had started to believe he may never see again. His heart stalled, for he knew what she was about to say to him.

"I should have known you would never change." a lone tear fell from her eye across her cheek, down her chin, and onto the cold stone floor. "I hate you."

She ripped her hand from his, and fled down the hall, leaving and heart-broken James Potter in her wake.

A/N: So this is my first story here on FanFiction. I've read a lot of them and decided I would try my own. Tell me what you think. Is it any good? A complete disaster? A lot cause? Should I write more? Let me know. Tell me the truth, but please be kind. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Number 4 Privet Drive looks like a normal house to any person who may be passing by. The lawn was cut to a uniform 1 and 3/4 inches every other Saturday. Christopher Evans, a divorce attorney, leaves for work every morning at precisely 7:32 A.M. His brown hair laid flat on his head, his blue eyes warm, and his beard always neat and trimmed. His suite was always pressed, shoes polished, and bow tie perfectly tied by his beautiful bride of 23 years.

Jane Evans, a stay at home mom, was a beloved figure of the neighborhood. She hosted any social gatherings that were to take place, would babysit if you were in a pinch and would not bat an eye or even ask for money. She was what many would call a saint. Her blond hair cascaded half way down her back in elegant waves, and her face always wore a smile.

There was nothing memorable about their eldest daughter Petunia. She was very tall, standing at almost 5'11". She had her mothers blond hair, but with none of the beauty. Hers hung just past her shoulders, and was worn in tight curls the she had done every 3 and a half weeks. Her fathers eyes were prominent in her face, however the most notable feature were her high cheek bones the faded into a long skinny nose. Her body was wildly out of proportion, her legs very long, torso to small, and arms that hung lower on her body than anybodies ever should. She was not what one might call gracefully, but she held herself in a way that no one ever noticed. Ms. Evans was engaged to be married to Vernon Dursley, who was "a wale wearing a handle bar mustache pretending to pass for a man" if you asked Petunias younger sibling.

Lily Evans was what one would call beautiful, though she never could see it herself. She stood at the perfectly normal height of 5'5". She had bright Red hair that caused quite a controversy when she was younger (many assuming that her mother must have had an affair, for how could a blond women and a brown haired man bare a Ginger child?) but both her parents assured everyone that she attained her distinct feature from her fathers mother. No one ever questioned, however, where she got her eyes from, for they were taken straight from her mothers face and replicated perfectly in hers. They were a shocking emerald green, that many told her were a gateway straight to her emotions. Her best friend once claimed that they had turned a red that would rival her hair while she was serving out her daily dosage of discipline to a certain boy at her school. Her face was splattered with freckles, and her skin was that of a person who was inside most days. She had a love for books, and many couldn't understand how she could get so wrapped up in a story that she wouldn't be able to hear the person next to her yelling her name. She had her mothers cheery disposition, but had a temper that was waiting to go off like a bomb. Every year, since she was eleven years old, Lily attended a prestigious boarding school for gifted children, and was gone from home for most of the year. When people heard this they thought one of two things. Either she is a problem child, or she is a protégée. No one, however, ever guessed correctly.

Yes, on the outside looking in this may seem like a typical family of four, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. While Mr. and Mrs. Evans are indeed as happy as they look, their children are another matter completely. You see, the Evans daughters can not be in the same room without one calling the other a "freak" and the other yelling out something along the lines of "your just jealous!". The two girls have not been on good terms since Lily was 11 and Petunia was 13. This was not how it had always been though.

Once upon a time, they were the best of friends. You couldn't tear the two apart with a crow bar. They stuck together like conjoined twins. But everything changed when one day, Lily received a letter. It wasn't an ordinary letter. For one, it wasn't delivered by a mail man, and it was dressed directly to Miss Lily Evans and even had the exact location of the placement of her room in her house. It didn't contain any thing of importance to an ordinary child, except a piece of parchment with writing in green ink. To Lily though, this letter changed her life. It set her on the path to making life long friends, to meeting the love of her life, and to saving her world. This letter was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter told Lily that she wasn't an ordinary child. She was a witch.

This letter is what tore apart the Evans siblings. It's the real reason why Lily leaves for school every year on September 1st. It's also the reason why, at this moment, 17 year old Lily Evans is in her room on the left side of the hallway on the second story of their house. The reason why she is sitting on her bed with books full of moving pictures surrounding her, wand in hand practicing a particularly difficult piece of transfiguration on an owl cage.

L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J

"Lily?" Mrs. Evans voice called for her youngest child from just outside her door.

"Yeah mom?" answered the girl in question.

"What on Earth have you been doing up here a-" Jane started to say as she entered the room, stopping short when she saw what looked like the owl cage she bought for Lily's pet owl, flame, the previous year bouncing around the room with golden wings extending on either side and two talons protruding from the underside.

"all day." she finished with a slightly breathless voice. " Lily is that... You know... Your ummm..."

The sight of her mother not able to make a coherent sentence made Lily giggle.

"Yes mum, it is. I'm just practicing for school. Here, watch."

In that moment, two things happened. First, Lily waved her wand to change her cage back to it's original state. Then, mid-wave, Petunia came through the door.

"Lily I need your h- WHAT IS THAT?" she screeched at the top of her lungs seeing the half transfigured owl cage.

"Relax Tuney, it's just my owl cage. I was just showing mom here how I'm changing it back."

"Gosh Lily, can't you go one day without doing something freakish?"

"Petunia Evans! Three things young lady. First, you don't just barge into someone's room demanding things, it's rude. Second, you never yell inside a house, especially in small spaces, you hurt others ears." Mama Evans took this opportunity to support her claim by massaging her right ear. "And third, never, EVER, call your sister 'freakish' again. Unless of course you want to find a new place to live before the wedding." her voice had gone deadly calm, a sure sign that she was not to be messed around with.

"Yes mum" squeaked Petunia, her eyes downcast like a little girl who had been caught drawing on her wall. "Lily, can I please borrow you hair dryer?"

"Where's yours?" replied Lily. Her hair dryer was currently somewhere in the middle of her trunk she had just packed for school, which happened to start the next day, and she didn't really want to dig for it.

"Its broken. I tried to dry my hair and it wouldn't turn on."

"Did you plug it in?"

"Of course I plugged it i-" Petunias eyes widened mid roll and she wheeled around and raced out of the room.

Lily and her mother looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads at Petunias foolishness, and when they heard the unmistakable sound of a hair dryer in use, they burst out into hysterics.

L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J

"So, Lily, are you ready for school to start tomorrow?"

"You could say that... or you could say that I'm dying to get out of this hell hole! Petunias driving me crazy with all this wedding madness. I mean it's not for another six months for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, I expect she's just excited and nervous, I mean you only get married once. Unless of course you get a divorce, then there is..."

Lily rolled her eyes. Out of all her friends, Marlene was the only other muggle born. This being the case, Lily was able to talk to her over the phone, that is of course when Petunia wasn't hogging the only one in the Evans house hold.

Marlene and Lily had met at the welcoming feast in first year. They had automatically hit it off, and were inseparable ever since. They would sit in class secretly making fun of teachers and students, or stay up late at night talking about cute boys.

Both Marlene and Lily shared a common thing that had everyone thinking they were insane. Their favorite teacher. Although by far Lily's favorite class was charms, and Marlene's was Defense Against the Dark Arts, they had both agreed on the first day of class they ever took, that their favorite teacher was Professor Whitney, the slightly crazy muggle studies teacher. Most students hated her, for she assigned far to many papers, and was very strict, not taking any crap from any student. However, the only flaw Lily and Marlene could find in her was that she had the tendency to mumble under her breath.

They were never really sure why they loved her so much, but a possibility was that the three witches had something in common. They were all muggle borns. Everything she said they could relate to. They understood her, and they trusted her. And while she was their favorite teacher, they were her favorite students.

Marlene and Lily did everything together. They were more than best friends. They were sisters.

"Marlene!" Lily shouted.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt people while they're talking Lily Evans." she said doing her best to sound strict.

"Well, I'm sorry Marlene, but if I didn't interrupt you, you would forget to breathe!" she exclaimed

"That what you think." Lily could almost hear Marlene roll her eyes.

"No, that's what I know!" Lily laughed. "Besides, you know you can't stay mad at me. You love me."

"Eh, it's debatable."

"No, it's not. You love me and you know it."

"LILY! Get off the phone now! You've been talking on the damned thing for hours!" Petunia demanded. "I simply have to call Vernon."

"Hold on Marlene." Lily said into the phone. "Petunia, how long has it been since you talked to him? Ten minutes?"

"For your information the last time I talked to him was last night at dinner. I just have to call and see how his day has been. He's been working so hard lately. Besides, you'll see your little friend tomorrow on the way to that freak school of yours."

Lily rolled her eyes and put the phone back to her ear to tend to her waiting friend.

"Hey, Marlene, sorry, but I have to go now."

"Is it Petunia?"

"You know me so well. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

Lily heard the phone line click off and shoved the receiver into Petunias eager hands.

"Here, make your damned phone call." Lily spat as she turned and jogged up the stairs to her room. Flopping down on her bed, she let out a long sigh and closed her eyes.

She really did miss Marlene. She hadn't seen her since school let out at the beginning of summer, and missed her something fierce. Behind her eyes, she could almost see Marelen's pin straight blond hair that fell just past her shoulder blades and her walnut brown eyes. She was a half a head shorter than Lily, standing at about 5'1", but her size was not something you wanted to underestimate. You didn't want to find yourself on her bad side, or you were sure to be found suspended in mid air by your ankle, with no one around to help you down. She had herself a little temper, but it was nothing compared to Lily's. She was the best friend one could ever wish to have, and Lily knew she was blessed to have her in her life.

Lily felt a pang in her chest and a small tear caressed her cheek as she thought of how much she missed her best friend, and how thankful she was that she would be seeing her the next day. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and turned onto her side to look at the clock that graced her night stand. It read 5:27pm. Lily groaned and rolled back over onto her stomach. The day couldn't pass by fast enough. Letting her mind wander, which was something she did often, Lily thought about school, her teachers, her family, her friends, all the good things in life, and all the bad. With all this penetrating her mind, darkness slowly tried to overcome her. And though Lily knew it would ruin her schedule, she allowed it to. Before long, she knew no more.

L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J L J

A/N: So i decided to just upload the real first chapter to the story because the prologue was really short. Also, this takes place BEFORE the prologue. Like i said before this is my first story so go easy on me, and this is also my first time uploading anything on here, so dont get mad if i mess up and accidentally delete a chapter. :P  
XOXO- AllyKitten


	3. Chapter 2

"Now Lily, remember to write, every week. Twice a week if you get the chance. Oh, and you did remember to pack that sweater you're father bought you didn't you? You know how cold it gets up north. And don't forget to give eve-"

"Mom!" Lily abruptly interrupted her frantic mother. "I'll be fine. Trust me. I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself. And I will give everyone your love." she said finishing her mothers sentence. "Now I have to go, or I'll miss the train. Love you mom, see you at Christmas." Giving her mother one last hug and a kiss on her tear stained cheek, she turned around and walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. After slipping through unnoticed, Lily looked around and spotted many faces flying around the station, young and old, familiar and not.

Slowly, Lily started to make her way towards the train, intent on finding an empty compartment for her and her friends. She didn't make it very far before a familiar voice hit her in the head like a cast-iron skillet. She groaned.

"Oi, Evans!"

Almost as if she were heading to the gallows, Lily turned to face the owner of the voice. The one and only, James Potter, stood before her. "What?"

"Now, now Evans, that's not a very nice way to treat the man of your dreams."

"I think you're mistaken Potter. You must mean nightmares."

"Ouch Evans, that one hurt, deep down inside." He clutched a hand to general the area his heart would be if he had one.

"I repeat my question Potter, what do you want?" She asked monotonously.

"I wanted to know how your summer was.?

"Fine."

"That's good."

Though Lily stood there not saying anything, her eyes exuded nothing but hostility.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my summer was?" He inquired.

"Nope." She said popping the "P" sound at the end of the word. She spun on her heel, and headed back towards her original destination.

"Evans!" He called after her, but she refused to answer and stayed on her course. It wasn't very long before she came upon a vacant compartment. Stowing her trunk on the upper shelves, Lily took a seat by the window.

James Potter. Just his very name made her cringe. He was just about the only person who could get under her skin. There was something about him that made her want to take a long walk off of a short cliff. It had been that way since first year, and nothing anybody could ever say or do would change that.

Potter was good looking, Lily wasn't naive enough to not notice that, and she had to give props where they were due. He was exactly six feet tall, the tallest in his group of friends, and Lily barely reached his shoulder. His body was toned from his many years of playing chaser on the Gryffindor House team. His arms were very defined and though the thought thoroughly repulsed her, she was sure that if you followed them up his body, the rest of him would be just as chiseled. He had jet black hair that stood up at odd angles, and had never laid flat on his head once in his life. He was perfectly tanned and his face was flawless and stunningly symmetrical. Inlaid in his face and covered by a pair of round glasses were two hazel orbs that caused most girls (excluding Lily of course) to melt. In Lilys opinion, he would be more appealing if he would just stop running his hands through his hair, giving him the damned look of just getting off his broom.

James Potter hung out with the same group of boys throughout all of his years at Hogwarts. In their second year of schooling, Professor McGonagall had called them "The Marauders" and the title had stuck. The group of boys consisted of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

If James Potter was the Batman of the group, Sirius was the Robin. You seriously could not fine one without the other. They were inseparable. Lily often found herself thinking that they were the male equivalent to herself and Marlene. Sirius was just underneath James at 5'11 ½". His shaggy black hair hung low on his face, causing him to shake it out of the way every so often. In fact, once in 5th year Lily and her friends decided to count how many times he shook his hair out of his face on his way from Potions, to Charms, which were just down the hall from each other. They had reached 36 before they had lost count.

Though he didn't play on the house team, he was quite talented when it came to quidditch, and it showed. He was for lack of a better word, buff, and very much enjoyed, throwing that fact around. His face was slightly out of proportion, forehead to big, and nose slightly smaller than the average persons. But no one ever noticed this when they looked at him, for all they saw were his eyes. They were gray, like the color of an approaching storm, and when he got mad you could almost see the lightening in them. They were full of secrets, and when you looked into them you could tell that they had seen too much of the bad things in life in the short amount of time they had been on this earth.

Remus Lupin. Out of all of the marauders, he was the only one that Lily was civil with. He was what Lily called sweet, and could not for the life of her figure out why he choose to acquaint himself with the likes of Potter and Black. He was a smart, quiet boy, and Lily could tell that he was the only person who could reign the other boys in. What she was not aware of though, was the fact that he was the mastermind behind most of the pranks for which the marauders were famous for. He had sandy brown hair with natural blond highlights, and his eyes were a blue that matched the color of the sky on a clear summer day. He was around 5'9" tall, and though he had muscle, he was nowhere near as define as Black or Potter. He had the lanky look of someone who had grown a great amount in a short period of time, and had a slightly battered look to him. Through all of this, there was something about him that made a girls heart beat a little faster every time they saw him. No matter what might be said about him he was indeed very great looking.

Once a month, Remus Lupin went to visit his mother, who had a very advanced case of the muggle disease, cancer. His mother being this way brought a large toll on the poor boy, and every time he went home he got sick himself because of it. At least, this is what every student in the school believed. Lily, however, knew this to be a lie. In her third year, Lily became aware of the fact that Lupin was a werewolf, and that every month on the full moon he would sneak down to the Whomping Willow, a vicious tree that held a hidden passage way that led to the Shrieking Shack, where he held his transformations. Lily was 99.9% sure that the rest of his friends were aware of his lycanthropy, and thought that this was just about the only good thing Potter and his friends had ever done in their lives.

The final member of James Potter's little gang was Peter Pettigrew. Lily was not quite sure why Pettigrew was a part of the Marauders, for he was by no means good looking, smart, or even brave like the rest of them, but there he was, as tightly wound into the group of friends as any of the others. He was short, just barely taller than Lily, only about 5'6". His blond hair laid on his head like a mop and his green eyes were dull. His face reminded her of a rat, and he was slightly plump.

The Marauders had the strangest tendency to call each other by nick names. Potter went by Prongs, Black by Padfoot, Remus by Moony, and Pettigrew by Wormtail. Though Lily was sure that Lupin's had something to do with his "furry little problem" as James Potter would call it, she was completely clueless when it came to the others.

It was common knowledge that Lily hated the marauders (excluding Lupin). This was due to the fact that the boys were notorious pranksters. They would go after anyone who irked them, but by far their favorite house to prank was the Slytherin House.

"Don't think to hard hun, you might hurt yourself."

Lily jumped in her seat. For a moment, her mind ran wild, thinking that it might be some crazy person trying to kill her. Then, she processed the voice. It was one she knew well. She looked up and into the charcoal brown eyes of one of her closest friends.

"MARY!" she screeched, jumping onto the other girl.

Mary McDonald was another Gryffindor 7th year. She and Lily had met in their dormitory, having chosen beds next to each other. They formed a quick friendship, and became rather close over the years. Mary shared Lilys brains, and they would spend late night cramming for tests and exams together. They had a friendly competition between the two of them, each trying to out shine the other for the best grades, but never once did it come between their friendship. Mary was a half blood. Her mother was a muggle nurse at a hospital near where they lived, and her father worked for the Ministry of Magic. She had a rather large family, and her house was always crowded.

Mary was tall, about 5'8", and was blessed by the gods with good looks. Her tan face was flawless, and surrounded by luscious brown locks with golden highlights. She had her own unique style that no one could match, no matter how hard they tried. She had rather big... ummm... assets, and Lily and their other friends enjoyed joking around with her about them. Unfortunately for Mary though, most boys couldn't see past them long enough to see an amazing girl, causing her quite a bit of heartbreak.

There was one more thing that Mary had that no one else at Hogwarts could ever get. Her accent. You see, up until the time she was 10, she lived in America. Her father had gotten a promotion to the Britain Ministry, and they picked up and moved. Because of this, she used many expressions that were found "weird" by her classmates, and her best friends coined the nickname "Mars" for her. But it didn't bother her. She didn't care what anyone thought about her.

There is no other way to say this, but Mary was a Bitch. She didn't take any crap from anyone, and was the only person in world whose temper rivaled Lilys. She was not afraid to speak her mind, and didn't care if she got in trouble for it. Most of the time, she worked out her aggression on the Quiddtich pitch, where she played Beater opposite Marlene (she had begged for one of her friends to join her at tryouts, and Marlene was the only one who took her up on the offer) on the house team. She was a fierce friend, and if anyone messed with one of her girls, they had hell coming for them.

"Nice to see you too Lily." she laughed. " ummm Lily, back off a little, that hurts."

Lily released her grip on her friend and took a step back. Marys arms jumped to her chest.

"Sorry Mary, I'm just so excited to see you!"

"You know, maybe you wouldn't be so excited to see me if you would have written me at all this summer." she glared, resting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry. I was just so busy this summer, helping Petunia and mum out with the wedding plans. I didn't really talk to anyone besides Marlene this summer." Lily explained.

"Good grief Lily, way to be a hermit." she joked. "Now, while you were out playing dress up and sampling cake, I was stuck at home. ALL SUMMER! It totally blew. I wanted to Avada Kerdavra myself. But unfortunately, this was not and option. Mom took my wand at the beginning of summer. Again. It's like she has something against magic. And the rest of the family? Don't even get me started..."

Mary loved to rant, to blow off steam. If she didn't, she would probably explode. And Lily was the perfect listener. If you needed someone, she was there for you. Whether it be just someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, she was there.

"I'm sorry Mars, you know your welcome at my house anytime." Lilys voice was filled with sympathy.

"Yeah, I know. And thanks, but it's not like my mom would have let me come. It's like she's bent on seeing me miserab- what's that!"

"What's what?" Lily looked around the compartment trying to see what had shocked her friend.

"That!" Mary pointed to a small golden badge pinned to Lilys robes.

"Oh. That. Ummm... That's my uh... Head Girl badge..." she mumbled.

"You're Head Girl? Here I am sitting around rambling about my pathetic summer, and you made Head Girl! Wait. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. And I thought that you might be..." she trailed off, a guilty loom in her eyes.

"Lily Evans! Are you trying to tell me that you didn't let me know that you were Head Girl because you thought that I would be upset that I didn't make it?" Mary said in a tone that would make a grown man quiver in fear.

"Yes." she squeaked. "Are you?"

"Upset? Yes. But only because you felt that you needed to hide it from me. I thought you knew you could tell me anything." It was easy to see the hurt in Marys eyes.

"I know. I know. I know I can. But it's not just that. I mean, I'm not even sure that I want it."

"What on earth are you talking about? This is what you've wanted since we were eleven."

"I know, it's just... I don't know."

"Ohhh. I get it. Your scared. But don't worry. You'll be a great Head Girl. People will be talking about you for a long time."

"Thanks Mary. Love you." Lily smiled.

"Welcome toots. Love you too."

Though neither of them knew it at the time, Mary was right. People would be talking about her for a long time. It just wasn't in a way either of then expected.

"So Lily, do you know who the Head Boy is?" Marlene asked.

Soon after Lily and Mary had finished their conversation, Marlene had joined the group. After being attacked by Lily (Mary had to pry her off of Marlene) and all of the how-was-your-summers were over, Mary spilled the beans that Lily had become Head Girl.

"No, I have no idea. I'm supposed to be meeting him in a hour for out first heads meeting. I'll probably try to find out on the way."

"I hope it's Remus. He's such a good person. He really deserves it." Marlene gushed. Lily and Mary shared a look. That both knew that she had a crush on Remus Lupin. Marlene, however, denied it fiercely.

"You would think that." Mary said rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked viciously.

"It's supposed to mean that you need to go find Remus, drag him into an empty compartment, and jump his bones already!"

"Mary!" Marlene shouted, blushing red, at the same time that Lily said "'Jump his bones'? Really Mars?"

"I'm sorry Lily. Would you prefer 'Shag him' or 'Snog him senseless'?" she replied sarcastically.

"Who's shagging who now?"

Three heads automatically turned toward the open door and upon seeing who stood there, three grins worthy of the Cheshire Cat appeared on their faces. Standing in the doorway was the final of the 7th year Gryffindor girls. Alice Prewett..

Alice was a small, kind girl. She had a sweet heart, and had a hard time holding a grudge, which had become her downfall on more than on occasion. She trusted to easily, and people tended to take advantage of this. She was the only pureblood in the group of four girls, but none of that mattered to her. She was a shop-o-holic, loving clothes to the extreme, and had a huge thing for purses. She was about 5'3" and had short black hair, that was cut choppy and was always messy, but in a fashionable kind of way. It held highlights of all colors ranging from dark brown, to honey gold. Her face was spattered with freckles and held sparkling eyes that were a pale green one day, and hazel the next. Alice had a love for creating words. They just seemed to spill out of her mouth, and truth be told, some if them were quite amazing.

For the past six months, Alice had been in a steady relationship with a boy named Frank Longbottom, who just so happened to be the final of the Gryffindor 7th years. He had short black hair, and was about 5'9". He had a slight muscular build from playing Keeper in the Gryffindor house team. He was a nice guy, and according to Lily, Marlene, and Mary, was the only guy they trusted not to hurt Alice.

Often, when the girls were younger, they used to wonder why there where only four girls in their year, and five boys. They had thought it was unfair, and that they should be aloud a new roommate. It wasn't until 3rd year that Mary declared the reason there were five of them was because Peter didn't really count as a boy. It was also around that time that they decided that they were just peachy with having only the four if them and wouldn't want it any other way.

Lily and Marlene stood up and embraced their friend. Mary however remained seated.

"It's about time you got here. Where have you been all this time? Having a heated make out session with boyfriend?"

"Shut up Mars." she said blushing, her hands jumping up to fix her hair and lip gloss.

Mary stood up and gave her friend a hug. "You know I'm just messing with you... Mostly." she winked.

Lily laughed at her friends expense, that is until Alice found the badge on her chest and glared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"Don't feel left out Alice, she didn't tell any of us." Marlene shot a look at her best friend.

"I said I was sorry!" Lily exclaimed as though she was begging for her life.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. We get it." Marlene said.

And so, the four friends sat together in their compartment, laughing and sharing tales from the summer, heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 7th and final time. Not knowing that very soon, something was going to happen to change one of their lives forever.

* * *

"Hey Lily, what time is that Heads meeting of yours?" Alice inquired.

"Soon." the redhead replied, glancing down at her watch. "I should probably be going now." She let out a sigh, stood up, and waved goodbye to her friends.

Slowly, she made her way up the train to a room that had a sign which read "HEADS COMPARTMENT" hanging over it. She slid the door open effortlessly, and slipped inside. The room was empty, the only sound that could be heard was the dull roar if the train gliding along the tracks. Lily crossed the room, and took a seat looking out the window. She wondered who the Head Boy was, and sort of agreed with Marlene that the position should belong to Remus. He was a nice boy, and deserved it. After all, who else could it be?

Fifteen minutes passed, and Lily was beginning to think that the Head Boy, whoever he was, must have forgotten that they were supposed to meet. She stood to leave, crossing the small room to the door, and reached to open it. Unfortunately, at the same moment, it flew open and somebody, the Head Boy presumably, came bounding in, knocking her off her feet, and into the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be right there!" he said flustered.

"Its fine. I'm fin-" Lily broke off mid sentence and her body froze in its position on the floor. She knew that voice. Her head shot up and her emerald green eyes locked with a pair of bright hazle ones that most definitely did NOT belong to Mr. Lupin. For the first time in her life, Lily uttered a phrase that was most unlady like.

"Son of a bitch." she groaned, glaring hopelessly into the eyes of James Potter.


End file.
